


Hold My Heart In Your Hands

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 13-year-old Hiiro Amagi, 19-year-old Rinne Amagi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Barbed Penis, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dependency Issues, Dissociation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasm, Emetophilia, Excessive Fluids, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, General Amagi Ships Week 2021, Gore, Hard vore, Hemipenis, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mindbreak, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Piss kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snuff, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vomiting, Vore, Yandere, Yandere Hiiro, aka two dicks! and twice the fun!, all the way through, briefly!, excessive cum, i think, i think???, like. REALLY LARGE. we're talking all the way through wiht a normal dick ppl!, monster fucking, not tentacles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Upon getting word of Hiiro's severe, life-threatening, mysterious illness, Rinne comes back home before he can find his home in Crazy:B. He vows its just to make sure Hiiro ends up alright and then he'll leave again, but fate isn't so kind to him when Hiiro's illness takes a fantastical turn. It turns out fending off a pubescent dragon with severe emotional attachments to you isn't so easy as it sounds.“I…” He reached out his hands towards Hiiro, flinching for a moment when Hiiro reached back. The lost, desperate look in his eyes overpowered any hesitance in Rinne’s mind however, and he lunged forward to pull his baby brother to his chest. His tear and snot-streaked face was pressed back into his shoulder to shield his eyes from the harshness of the moonlight. “The elders, they have… something to help, I’m sure. Now they know what to look for in the books, and they can find something in their weird spiritual shit that can undo everything, so just hold on a little longer, okay?”
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	Hold My Heart In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to heed the tags! I'm not responsible for you if you don't.
> 
> Honestly, I'm really proud of this lol? I never expected to churn out almost 9k worth of dragon snuff porn for this collab but well... here we are! The only thing I regret was not being able to incorporate more lizard traits.
> 
> THIS IS PART OF A COLLABORATION WITH THE ARTIST @10kan61013 ON TWITTER. [CHECK OUT THEIR HALF OF THE COLLAB HERE!](https://twitter.com/10kan61013/status/1345972919143424004)

Rinne had never planned on staying away from their hometown forever. He knew he was being selfish by running away to the city without even so much as a word, throwing off all plans for his inheritance. He knew that, and it was why even with how much it aggravated him to be chained down to that place, he had planned on coming back home _eventually_. He had a life he still planned on living out amongst the outside world first, but he had always intended to come home and accept his responsibilities like was expected of him.

He just hadn’t anticipated his return to be so _soon_ , even if he had no intent on staying long term just yet. 

He was supposed to have been staying out of reach for as long as possible, rooted in the city where he couldn’t be cornered and pressured until he caved in. He had known that if he allowed himself to be even slightly too accessible, the gremlins would sink their teeth into him like leeches and never let go until he finally took up the mantle. He had been careful to only allow letter contact for that exact reason. 

Little did he know that it would be exactly because of a letter regarding Hiiro’s poor health that he’d be returning all of his own free will.

The cool autumn breeze ruffled Rinne’s hair as he trudged through a forest he knew like the back of his hand. He had already long ago left behind any semblance of even the rural architecture that bordered the forest, and now the only thing that surrounded him was lush greenery and a worn stone pathway to lead him home. It was a harsh reminder of the environment he was being forced to return to, deprived of any kinds of modern convenience to get back there. No cars, no trains, not even buses. Just him, his sneakers, and the bright yellow jacket he had wrapped around his body to keep the cold away. 

Of course, when the family found out he was coming back home to their dingy little town, they had been more than happy to send over transport. Rinne was no stranger to long walks however, and even if the horses would have made the trip faster or more comfortable, he’d rather put off dealing with anyone for as long as he could. He didn’t want to see them, didn’t want to see anyone here at all. There was only one thing that could drive him to return back home on anything other than his own desire…

Hiiro. His puppy-eyed little brother who was all too eager to please and frustratingly young the last time Rinne had seen him. Too young to understand his older brother’s talks of individuality or dreams and who could merely parrot back the oozing, toxic rhetoric ingrained into the both of them since they were born. It drove Rinne to tears in frustration. He was sure that if he had been forced to watch that kind of puppet-like Hiiro grow up with his own eyes, his resentment for the younger would have festered and bloomed a green even more poisonous than its cause.

He couldn’t afford that, Rinne knew. He couldn’t afford that, and so at seventeen, he had run away. Ran far away from his problems to throw himself into “dreams” that even he knew were far too idealistic, but they kept him grounded anyway. Away from the youthful resentment he had seen coming from a mile away and away from the possibility of saying something cruel to Hiiro––too naive, too young Hiiro––that he was sure to have regretted if he had stayed.

Rinne smiled thinly into the soft polyester of his jacket. A good-for-nothing big brother was always going to be better than a rotten one, after all. He’d have been no better than anyone else in their family otherwise.

Finally, the outline of his hometown began to come into view, and Rinne’s pace sped up by half a step. Hanging around the entrance into their isolated community were a couple of the men older than him, idly chatting around like nothing was wrong until they spotted Rinne approaching. Their expressions twitched at the sight of his sloppy outfit, but otherwise their greetings were just as formal as they were before Rinne had left.

“Young Master,” they said in near unison. “Welcome back home.”

Rinne gave them nothing more than a pause and a nod before he stalked past them and over the threshold of their town. The buildings alone exuded a different kind of energy than the woods he had just been strolling through, and almost as if on command, he naturally began to slip into conditioned habits. Two years he had been away from it all, and two years he had spent deliberately undoing the behaviors beaten into him, yet simply being back home was all it took to tear those efforts down. His slouch pulled back into proud shoulders, his hands slipped from his pockets, and the swagger he had painstakingly taught himself found itself replaced by stiff and proper strides.

“How’s Hiiro?”

The two men had been keeping pace behind him, just as expected. Their responses were swift.

“Unfortunately that’s not information we were told before meeting you. You would have to ask your parents that when you see them.”

Rinne grunted in annoyance, closing his eyes to exhale heavily. Of course… Of course they would refuse to say anything until given the chance to drag him down with them. It was always like that. It was always about Rinne and the monarchy before the wellbeing of _Hiiro_.

His heel did a sharp pivot, and instead of heading towards the main hall like he had been planning to do before, he began to make his way towards the living quarters he knew Hiiro would be held within. If it had been any other time, he might not have been so certain the younger wasn’t out and about, but unless his parents had been lying in their letter, Hiiro was deathly ill. There was no other place he _could_ be.

“Young Master, the greeting hall is this way!”

As if he didn’t know that already. He wasn’t stupid enough to forget everything in two years alone. He had planned on going through the formalities like he knew the family would want, but if they were going to play difficult then so was he. He waved a hand over his shoulder.

“Nah, I’m here to see my brother, not them. I’ll deal with the consequences of ‘disrespecting my elders’ later.”

If there was anything the Amagis valued over anything else, it was accountability for one’s actions. Rinne was sure that as long as he vouched for that, he would be left alone for at least a little while.

Grass made way for polished wood as he finally made his way to where he wanted to be. Muddy soles were traded for white socks on the veranda, and after sliding open the door to the hall, slippers as well. They cushioned the sounds of his already silent steps, built into his subconscious from years of silently creeping about in the dark of night. He could navigate around their home with his eyes closed if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He just wanted to make the few steps that it took to get down to Hiiro’s room so that way he could see for himself how bad the situation really was.

… It was bad. Rinne could see that even before the door had fully shut behind him, the only light in the room being what sunshine broke through the curtains. Without the light from the hallway, everything was doused in light grey, but even within that poor lighting, Rinne could see the sorry state his brother had found himself in. The thirteen year old was passed out cold on his bedding, a wet towel discarded to the side where it had fallen off. Rinne picked it up when he kneeled down next to him. It was barely damp, so clearly it hadn’t been new.

A hand to the forehand yanked a hiss out from between Rinne’s teeth. Hiiro was _burning up_ , and Rinne found himself shocked the feverish sweat on his skin wasn’t evaporating on contact. The shock gave way for concern when Hiiro turned his head into the touch, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. It didn’t last for more than a few seconds however, because soon after, Hiiro jerked his head away and mumbled something _again_ , this time with creases between his brows from the intensity in which he pouted. A stray leg kicked part of the comforter away and Rinne got to see the full extent of Hiiro’s thrashing and sweat-drenched, naked skin.

“That towel was soaked just an hour ago. He’s been drying them up all on his own with how hot his skin is, and he doesn’t even wake up when they’re changed. The doctors can’t figure out what it is. If it gets any worse, we may have to take him down the mountain.”

Rinne’s head jerked towards the door, and leaning there within the doorway was his mother. Her arms were crossed and expression serious, although it melted into an amused grin when Rinne looked back at her.

“Mother––”

“Your father is dealing with the elders right now, so you have some time before they start trying to plan your re-education,” Her smile was knowing and her eyes crinkled, but Rinne knew better than to think she was truly more lenient than any of the others. At the end of the day, she wanted to tie him down as monarch just like everyone else. “I figured you would be better off alieving your concerns before trying to do anything else more productive.”

Rinne tried to ignore the dismissal towards the importance of worrying about Hiiro, and instead focused on what was important.

“How long?”

“About two weeks, more or less.” His breath hitched, and Rinne looked at her in disgust. “You waited that long?”

Her eyes narrowed and the blue shone like ice. “Watch your tone, Rinne. You weren’t supposed to find this information out until after speaking with your elders, so don’t be mistaken. This was a _kindness_ , because you are my son, I care about you, and I knew you would worry. Do not forget your place.”

Rinne clenched his jaw so hard he saw stars. He didn’t doubt that his mother’s confession of love wasn’t true for her. She had shown it to be on more than one occasion by allowing lenience in his actions where others wouldn’t dare, but order was always going to be more important here. Until he accepted monarchy and even after that, he would still be stifled under outdated, hierarchical tradition. He should have known that even before opening his mouth.

He exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

His mother stared at him for a second longer before she shifted her gaze over to her other son with a hum. “It’s to be expected. You’ve always struggled with discipline, and being surrounded by bad influences certainly hasn’t made things any better.” Her gaze flickered over to his city outfit. “You’ll adjust again soon enough.”

The room was silent as they both stared down at Hiiro’s fever-wrought body until finally, she readdressed his concerns. “To answer your question, he’s not in immediate danger. The doctor from the hospital down the mountain simply said to take him if the new medication isn't working. That’s all. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Rinne breathed a sigh of relief, and got to work reapplying the wet towel to Hiiro’s face. They weren’t in the clear, because Hiiro was clearly in a bad state to have been out for that long, but at least he had an idea of what was happening and what could be done. He had come home out of fear for the worst, so even that was good news for him. 

“I see…”

A young child came up to his mother’s side, and after politely greeting her, whispered something into her ear. Probably a kid from a lower family assigned as a messenger, so he wasn’t too surprised when she glanced back at him with a serious expression.

“It would seem our town’s doctors found something in their library. If you plan on finding out, I recommend you make your present felt,” She shooed the little girl away and looked back at him once more before she closed the door once again. Her lips pursed at what she saw, as if a sour lemon had been placed upon her tongue. “... and make yourself presentable while you’re at it.”

Rinne hadn’t asked to be reminded that he was a disappointment in his own way, but he got it anyways.

###

When Rinne collapsed against the wall later that night, he found himself begrudgingly admitting to the comfort of their traditional wear. Certainly, it was more comfortable to relax in than his usual tight jeans. It was the small solace he took comfort in as his tired eyes stared down Hiiro’s still sleeping form from across the room. The lamp in the corner had yet to be turned on, but he didn’t need it. In a moment, yes, when he began the process of taking care of Hiiro over again, but for now he was simply watching. Resting, after a headache of an experience he never asked to be troubled with. He didn’t need a light for that.

Dealing with his elders had been frustrating, suffocating, and downright irritating at times. He never wanted to do that ever again. Except… he knew he would if he had to, because talking to them was what had earned him information and the right to be in charge of caring for his little brother. He didn’t doubt that their medics were more than capable, but… he had his own experiences to know that being sick under their care was a cold, lonely experience, and _he_ was the golden child. Hiiro wasn’t. He didn’t need to find out what it’d feel like for Hiiro too.

Eventually, his musings slowed to a stop and he was forced to push onwards with his duties for the night. If he didn’t, Rinne was sure the exhaustion would fully set in and he’d pass out like a log right then and there, so instead he turned on the light and got to work. Hiiro’s towel was replaced with a new one and his body wiped down, clothes replaced with another set of light fabrics. He stayed unconscious through it all, even when Rinne hauled up his body upwards against his chest. It caught Rinne off guard then, when he laid Hiiro back down and sleepy eyes stared up at him.

“Nii-san…?”

“Ah…” Rinne’s breath caught in his throat. Even though Hiiro’s gaze was dulled with sleep, to Rinne, it still felt stronger than any other look he had gotten since he had come home. It made him want to squirm, to cry, to run away and avoid thinking about the consequences of him having left Hiiro with hardly a word. He hated it. He didn’t deserve the dull hope that flickered under his brother’s lidded eyes, not when he planned on running away again as soon as this was all over. He was only going to disappoint him again. “Yo, Otouto-kun.”

A dopey smile spread across his face like butter, and Hiiro sluggishly reached up to grab at the hand resetting his towel. He was too sloppy to intertwine their fingers, but that didn’t stop him from grasping Rinne’s palm in a grip startlingly strong for someone ill enough to be hospitalized.

“Nii-san,” Hiiro breathed, giggling to himself. “I knew… knew you would come back. Got scared… Thought you hated us because somebody was telling you bad stuff like mother said… But I knew you’d understand…” He scrunched up his nose in an afterthought. “Talk weird though…”

Rinne attempted to swallow the rock in his throat, its edges sharp enough to slit his vocal cords if he dared open his mouth too far. “Uh… yeah…”

Hiiro’s eyes slid shut and he hummed in contentment as he leaned his cheek against Rinne’s fingers. “Missed you…”

Rinne’s mouth tasted as if something died in it. He didn’t have the heart to tell Hiiro in such a vulnerable state that he had it all wrong, and so instead he was what? Lying to him? How was that any better? Building up false hopes was almost as scummy as stomping on ones that were already dead and gone. He couldn’t bring himself to take it back though.

He pushed back Hiiro’s hair, longer than it had been the last time they had seen each other. “Missed you too, buddy.”

At the very least, that was true.

He had thought Hiiro was asleep again with how long things had stayed silent after that and tried to pull his hand away, only to be met with firm resistance. Hiiro’s grip wouldn’t budge an inch, and instead of letting go, he simply murmured, “Nii-san… can we go outside?”

Rinne sighed inside his head, his exhaustion finally catching up to him with the late of night. He tugged again at his hand. No dice.

“No, Hiiro. You’re sick.”

Hiiro slit his eyes open to peek back up again at him. He looked like he was about to pass out again at any moment, and yet despite the odds, somehow kept managing to stay in the land of the living. 

“Please?” He whined, his voice light and airy as if every word was being exhaled along with it. “It’s hot ‘n’ stuffy… Feels gross. I wanna go outside, Nii-san… Just a little bit? I miss it…”

Rinne bit his tongue, watching as Hiiro sniffled and wetness smeared across his hand with each rub against it. Hiiro was sick but… a little bit couldn’t hurt, right…? The autumn air was cool but not cold. He wouldn’t get any sicker from being exposed to it…

He sighed. “Fine. Hold on.”

Hiiro smiled again, limply grasping at Rinne’s sleeves as he was hauled up off the bed and onto his back. The way he nuzzled into his shoulder was reminiscent of younger days, when Hiiro would fall asleep trying to keep watch of his antics or hurt his foot stumbling after him. It had been kind of annoying back then, but nowadays Rinne just found himself wishing Hiiro’s love hadn’t been born out of obligation and that he could be worthy of such devotion. 

He didn’t bother trying to change into shoes when he stepped out onto the damp grass. Bare toes curled in on sensation, and he jostled Hiiro just a little bit to ensure that he was still awake.

“Hey, Hiiro.” He got a grumble in return. “You still up? We’re gonna go back inside soon, so make sure you enjoy what you can while we’re out here.”

Hiiro made some kind of petulant growling noise at his shoulder, much like the sound of a puppy being disturbed from its nap. “... m’ w’ ‘ee ‘s…”

“... What?”

“... wanna see the _trees_.”

Rinne frowned at the request. It was a little… odd, but nothing too bizarre considering their surroundings. It could easily be fulfilled by a quick walk, and they’d be back within twenty minutes.

“... Alright. We can do that, I guess. Let me know if you want my outer layer.”

The thirteen year old buried himself further into Rinne’s warmth, and the two of them shared a comfortable silence as Rinne took them along one of their pathways through the forest’s trees. It was the perfect way to enjoy them, until it wasn’t.

“... Nii-san… It’s too bright…”

It was true that the moon shone brighter out here than it did in the city, but by no means was it bright enough to warrant complaining… Maybe it was the fever making him extra sensitive?

“Do you want to go back?”

Hiiro’s head shook from where he was burying his face to avoid the moonlight. Rinne glanced around. The only other solution would be to venture off the path and into the forest itself… which was far from ideal, but not impossible. They both knew the grounds around their home like it was their own bodies, and the dim light of the night didn’t make that fact any less true. Rinne would simply have to be a little more careful than usual.

“... Alright. Hold on tight.”

Hiiro seemed to relax with the shade of denser trees blocking part of the sunlight, and he even began to swing his legs. He was clearly enjoying himself, and although Rinne thought he felt him getting a little bit heavy, he didn’t have the heart to take him back so soon despite his previous insistence of ‘only for a little bit.’ A little further into the woods wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like he didn’t know how to get back after all, and if he needed to rest his arms a moment, there was a clearing just a few minutes away.

It was almost by miracle actually that the next time Hiiro said something was when they reached said clearing. He shifted uncomfortably in Rinne’s arms and whined, almost moving so much that he worried about dropping Hiiro if he squirmed anymore.

“Nii-san, it _hurts_.”

_Shit._

Rinne kneeled down to try and lower Hiiro down to the ground, but that only made the younger teen cling to him even harder. Okay, that was fine… It would make things easier when they had to get home, he supposed…

“What hurts, Hiiro?”

“ _Everything._ ” He sniffled. “It all aches… like my skin is too small for my body.”

… What? Rinne supposed he was just using a weird analogy to describe body aches, although he couldn’t admit to ever having thought of them like _that._ That was besides the point though, so instead of pushing the topic, he pushed himself back to his knees, intent on getting back home to where professionals could deal with this mess.

“Oo-kay… I’m gonna take you back home then, alright, Hiiro?”

“No!”

The screech gave Rinne pause, his ears ringing from the after effects alone. He had never heard such a loud noise before, and it left him dizzy to have heard it in such close quarters. The daze was enough to give Hiiro room in Rinne’s slackened grip to push himself off and tumble to the floor where he burst into further tears from the impact.

“Shit–– Hiiro!” Rinne forced himself to get his _shit together_ and turn around, scrambling to help his brother up from the floor. “What the hell did you do that for?! Are you okay?”

Hiiro sobbed into the arm he held over his eyes, shaking his head with the insistence of a man who had nothing to lose. His other arm clung to Rinne’s arm as if it were his last lifeline. “It–– It hurts, Nii-san… It’s too bright ‘n’ my hands ‘n’ feet ‘n’ head hurt… ‘m dying…”

Rinne swore again under his breath.

“You’re not going to die, Hiiro. You just did a little too… much…” Rinne’s voice trailed off as he stared down at the hand fisting his clothes. It very much was Hiiro’s hand, and it even looked like Hiiro’s hand in every-which-way, except it had _claws_ so it couldn’t have been Hiiro’s. Clearly! Obviously… Right?

Hiiro writhed and sobbed as Rinne knelt there in front of him, silently trailing his gaze from one of Hiiro’s body parts to the next, rinse and repeat. He had _matching hands_ , sharp gold claws curling outwards from fingertips patterned with smooth red scales. His feet, upon checking, looked much the same, and when Rinne gingerly reached shaking hands to touch the crown of his head, he felt nubs that had most definitely not been there that morning.

He was going to faint.

“ _Nii-san, make it stop!”_

Rinne couldn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t know _how._

“I…” He reached out his hands towards Hiiro, flinching for a moment when Hiiro reached back. The lost, desperate look in his eyes overpowered any hesitance in Rinne’s mind however, and he lunged forward to pull his baby brother to his chest. His tear and snot-streaked face was pressed back into his shoulder to shield his eyes from the harshness of the moonlight. “The elders, they have… something to help, I’m sure. Now they know what to look for in the books, and they can find something in their weird spiritual shit that can undo everything, so just hold on a little longer, okay?”

Hiiro’s sobbing had fallen concerningly silent during the time Rinne had started rambling, and it scared him. The only sounds coming from his brother were the occasional sniffle, and Rinne could only hope that meant he had consoled him enough to get home in one piece.

“Hiiro…?” Sudden pain bloomed across his shoulder, searing through his muscles like a branding iron. “Mother _fucker––_ ”

The last thing he had expected Hiiro to do was _bite him_. He should have seen it coming, should have expected something sharp within his mouth with how the rest of his developments had come along, but somehow Rinne had never thought Hiiro would go that far. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to be careful about his brother biting him.

He ground his teeth with the pain and gripped Hiiro’s hair, lightly yanking on it. Every move from either of them left him biting back profanities as Hiiro’s teeth tore deeper into his toned shoulder, but he had to do _something_.

“Hiiro, let _go._ ”

Shockingly enough, he listened. He hadn’t budged an inch when Rinne tried to use force, but with words he relented. Maybe he was just teething, and in reality he was still mentally there… For Rinne, that would have been the best case scenario. He would have killed for that to be his reality, but Lady Luck was never a sweet mistress. When Hiiro was finally pushed back enough for Rinne to get a good look at his blood-smeared cheeks and heaving chest, his eyes were already turning a murky green from the previously blue gems. They were dilated, his pupils malformed, and when he licked his lips it wasn’t through a desire to get clean, but of _excitement_.

“Shit,” He heaved, frantically pressing the dark blue formal wear against his wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Hiiro had _bitten through_ the fabric to tear at his nerves and scrape against bone, and Rinne was scared shitless. A part of him wanted to help Hiiro, who had been so, so scared before, and yet the red rimming his eyes now prefaced the development of even more scales. Another part of him knew he was far out of his depth and that the best course of action would be to run before Hiiro got any worse. He needed to get help.

The latter part won.

“Okay… Okay,” Rinne soothed, more for his own nerves than anything else. “Nii-san is going to get help, okay, Hiiro? Stay there and… be good. Can you be good for your big brother? Please?”

Hiiro watched as he backed up towards the trees, his brows furrowed and clearly trying to understand what he wanted out of the situation. He teethed on his lip and when it split to drip blood down his chin and into his mouth, he sobbed.

“N-Nii-shannnnnn,” He wailed, and before Rinne could turn to bolt out of his reach, he found himself pinned against the dew-dropped grass. Moist dirt smeared across his face as Hiiro pressed it into the ground with a single clawed hand, his thick blood dripping with saliva into layered hair while he cried. He pressed himself firmly into his brother’s larger body with entirely inhuman strength, and Rinne couldn’t move an inch. Even his legs were pinned by Hiiro entangling their limbs together.

“Nii-shan, don’ go… it hurts…” He cried again in his newfound lisp, and Rinne bit back a scream when he nuzzled against his previous injury. The blood flow had begun oozing out again as if the bite had just occurred due to the rough jostling, but Hiiro didn’t seem to mind even a bit as he sniffled into blood-stained clothes and got it all over his face.

“Hiiro…” Rinne was really struggling to keep a level voice now. “Nii-san is going to go get something to make it stop… So you need to let go, okay?”

“No!” There it was. That scream again. The one that left Rinne feeling as if he had just received a concussion. His ears rang, and he was pretty sure he felt something leaking out of his ears as a faint ringing began to set in. All of Hiiro’s words were faint now, as if he were speaking from across the clearing instead of from on his back. “Don’t go… I won’t let Nii-shan leave again. ”

This time, when Rinne felt sharp canines pierce his skin, he screamed. He didn’t even realize the sound was coming from him until he felt himself stutter at the force of Hiiro humping against his ass. He almost threw up right then and there. His brother getting sick enough to die is one thing. His brother turning into a motherfucking _monster_ in front of his eyes was another thing, but his brother trying to _fuck him_ as a dragon was a concept whole other reality. He needed to get away _yesterday_.

Unfortunately for him, Hiiro had other plans. When he used his arms, the only parts of him that were actually free, to try and shove him off, Hiiro only growled and yanked his teeth out to bite down again, the two bites slightly overlapping. It got him another shriek in exchange, but what really sealed the deal was the hands on his wrist and head. Like a twig, his wrist bone shattered under the force of Hiiro’s grip, and the flesh wasn’t faring much better. Claws dug deep into the skin in an effort to tighten their grip and it shredded muscle like paper, taking apart his entire wrist more and more with each grip adjustment. Soon, the grass under it was unrecognizable in its color and the stray bits of flesh that surrounded it.

In that regard, his head was lucky. Hiiro’s grip was tight and his skull groaned under the force, but nothing irreparable. The structure was still intact, and the only thing that showed Hiiro’s force behind his hand was the crunch of Rinne’s nose on the ground. Blood gushed from the crushed body part, and Rinne found himself hard pressed not to choke the blood that oozed into the back of his throat from the injury. It painted his face and the ground beneath it an ugly maroon that mockingly matched with his bright red hair.

Hiiro thrust again, whining against Rinne’s screaming shoulder when the barrier of both their outfits prevented anything from really happening. If there was one thing they did do, it was increase Hiiro’s arousal through friction and worsen Rinne’s own situation. Hiiro’s dick hadn’t even been hard enough to notice the first time he had rutted against Rinne, but now his intent behind the actions were unavoidable as a noticeable erection pressed between Rinne’s cheeks. It’s size alone left him feeling light-headed––or maybe that was the blood loss speaking––because how on Earth did his baby brother have such a large cock? He was thirteen, barely starting puberty… Why was he so big? He didn’t want to admit it.

Although… a lot of things about Hiiro were bigger than they should be at that moment. His knees had barely come up to Rinne’s mid-thigh before, yet now they were almost in line with his… That should have been impossible. When Hiiro reaffirmed his bite on his shoulder however, he was reminded that a _lot_ of things should have been impossible right now.

“Hiiro, please––” Rinne croaked, his voice thick and slurred with blood. He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Hiiro was pulling back in excitement, and Rinne choked on a bloody scream once again. Hiiro hadn’t pulled his teeth out all the way in his eagerness, and upon pulling back, had pulled apart a section of Rinne’s shoulder itself. The entire fabric of his outfit was missing from his upper right now, and a gory wound glistened in the moonlight as blood poured and bone peeked through sinews. It took all Rinne could do just to breathe through the pain and not suffocate on his own fluids, because after that he was barely present. He simply laid in his own blood, snot, saliva, and tears and tried not to die. Barely, with exhaustion and pain rusting the cogs of his mind, he managed to weakly slur out another, “Hiiro…”

Hiiro’s throat bobbed with his effort to swallow the materials in his mouth, and as meat slid down his throat, clothing fell out of his mouth with an overdramatic “blehhhgh…”

He whined and humped Rinne’s ass one last time before desperation finally took reign of his actions and Hiiro removed his hand from Rinne’s wrist bone to frantically try and shove both their pants off.

“S-Sorry, Nii-san…” He mumbled through awkward teeth. Pushing their pants off was proving to be too difficult in their current states, so instead he just tore them off. “Dunno what’s wrong… but I gotta… Gotta make Nii-san mine… gotta make sure you don’t go again…”

His dick was hard and proud, firm against his stomach as he rut against Rinne’s ass. It’s size was something anyone would stop to gawk at on someone of his age and stature, but it wasn’t unnatural. His girth was still within human bounds, even if the texture would cause one to pause. Along its length were small raised ridges, circling around the organ like rings. For now, they were small enough to dismiss as unusual body modifications, but a part of him knew that it wasn’t going to stay like that. It was like something deep within his mind was pulsing with excitement, and it was more than eager to share with him the knowledge that before long, those ridges would transform into full on barbs. Rinne would have no choice but to enjoy their mating from how they would stimulate him. He would _want_ to be with Hiiro… 

Hiiro liked the sound of that.

Both hands came down to grip the toned cheeks, and claws tore skin once again with unregulated, unfamiliar strength. Rinne’s next sob was stronger than the rest, but Hiiro himself hardly even reacted except for a light stroke to Rinne’s back as nonverbal apology. An empty apology that meant nothing when he spread Rinne open anyways, staring with wide, slit eyes at the wrinkled muscle he had revealed. In his lost mind, it looked absolutely _irresistible_. He had to put his dick in it _now._

His monster cock throbbed in agreement. Somehow it seemed even bigger than it had been several minutes ago, and with his height now almost matching Rinne’s, he desperately thrust his cock forward like a horny puppy. There was no direction to his action, only the desperation to get what he wanted, and it took him until Rinne’s entire ass was coated in the excessive precum he was releasing to actually do something about it. His hand fisted the thick base and guided it through continuously messy thrusts to finally find the bliss it finally sought, sinking half its girth into Rinne’s too tight, virgin ass through strength alone. The next thrust found the second half buried the rest of the way in, and although his dick came back streaked with blood, he thought nothing of it in the face of his undeniable pleasure.

Rinne’s eyes had rolled back into his head and he was barely holding on through it all. Hiiro didn’t care, not as long as he could still feel their heartbeats melding together and press sloppy, bloody kisses into his big brother’s slack mouth.

“Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san…” Hiiro chanted in slurred words as he pressed himself as deep inside Rinne as he could go, testing the limits of his intestines with each push inside he made. It filled his ass as far as it would naturally accept him, and while that was fine for Hiiro in the moment, it was quickly becoming a problem. The tight squeeze of Rinne’s ass left him euphoric, but as his body continued to grow faster and faster, more and more length was being added to his cock that _wouldn’t fit_. It was like a test of patience between him and his brother’s increasingly broken body; who would give in first?

The answer was clear with one look at Rinne’s blood soaked back and missing shoulder, but Hiiro wouldn’t be satisfied until every part of Rinne was his. The fact that he sought after the irreplaceable pleasure his brother provided him as well was only a further motivation, and with a delusional mind that was quickly no longer becoming his, Hiiro fought what he saw as the good fight. Rinne taking his length felt good. His brother making him feel good meant he loved him. If Rinne loved him, then he wouldn’t leave again. He’d be _his_.

_Mine._

Hiiro sunk his teeth into the meat of Rinne’s other shoulder, and when he spasmed with his scream, Hiiro took his hips and _pulled_. Further than Rinne should have humanly held anything within his ass, Hiiro’s cock filled him up, up, up until his stomach began to bulge with the length. It straightened out his intestines and pushed up against what were likely essential organs, forcing them to shift to accommodate the rough, messy thrusts of his dick. It’s fully developed spines rubbed up against the length of his canals so that every thrust in and out wracked Rinne’s body with painful, pleasurable stimulation, and before he could even get hard, he was pissing into the already sloppy mess drenching the grass. It was followed quickly with orgasms that were more feeling than actual cum, and after the first six were pushed out in quick succession, everything that followed came from a soft dick that could do nothing more than twitch for Hiiro’s entertainment. If the pain alone hadn’t been enough to break him, the unending pleasure that had become mixed in with it would be.

His tears had stopped long ago, and Rinne stared emptily at the flattened patch of mud and grass in front of him as his body was torn apart and violated in ways that shouldn’t have been possible. He had no energy to react anymore, was barely mentally present for anything that was done to him and that was likely for the best. If the extreme manners in which he was being tortured were enough to keep him from falling into unconsciousness, at the very least his mind could do was spare him the emotions to process it all.

Everything comes at a price however, and just when Rinne thought he had nothing more in his body to give the monster impersonating his brother, a rough punch against the walls of his stomach had stomach acid gushing up faster than he could stop it. It burned his throat and mixed with the blood in his nose for an unsavory cocktail before it spilled from his mouth in a weak attempt at a retch. It covered the floor, his face, and his chest, but he was so _tired_. Rinne was so tired, he didn’t even care anymore. He just wanted it all to end. What more could a little bit of puke do?

Burn every single wound it got into, that was what, and Rinne had never been happier to sink back into dissociation and that his throat no longer held the capability to scream.

That way he didn’t have to notice the way his stomach looked nine months pregnant from the precum Hiiro had leaked mixed with the thoroughness of his thrusts that could be felt all the way up in his throat. He didn’t have to notice how his brother had to hunch down now to fuck him, his height easily several heads over his and limbs lankier than should have been normally. He didn’t have to notice the spread of red scales covering almost the whole expanse of Hiiro’s torso now, and how they also crept up limbs that resembled those of a reptile’s more and more with each passing moment. He didn’t have to notice that the tongue pushing into his acidic mouth was forked now, and nor did he have to notice the way Hiiro’s jaw clicked with every movement, as if constantly switching between two different settings.

He was content to space out and let himself be used until this horrible, horrible nightmare would end, except when a sudden new presence made itself apparent against his perineum. It nudged against his balls so he wondered in the back of his mind what it was but didn't pay it enough attention to properly come to. A few minutes later found it ruggedly teasing the length of his spent cock however, and the undesired stimulation wrought any leftover tears from his eyes. His eyes rolled downwards from where his chin had long since fallen against his chest, and they dilated in more panic than they thought was even possible. How was it even possible for this situation to get worse? How did Hiiro suddenly grow a whole extra barbed dick alongside his original one? A dick that mind you, was still gradually growing just as the one inside him was. If Hiiro planned to do anything with it, he was going to die. There was no other possible outcome.

He struggled to swallow another mouthful of blood, even as the excess continued to ooze down his chin and join the liquid coating the rest of his body. His eyes slid shut against the latest wave of dizziness that had overcome him, spell after spell following after each other in increasingly shorter intervals. If Rinne didn't have bigger problems to worry about—the blood loss from various severe mutilations, the monster cock(s) violating him—he'd be concerned as to what that meant for his health and safety.

Maybe if he ignored the second dick, Hiiro wouldn't try anything. He'd be content fucking into his struggling lungs as is, and Rinne would be able to try and survive the rest of this hell in relative peace. He could avoid anything worse occuring to him. 

Of course, that was too much to ask for however. Almost as soon as he prayed to a god he didn't believe in, the half-dragon half-hour hybrid let out an irritated sound that grumbled deep from within his chest. It struck fear into Rinne's body with the sound alone, with the momentary distraction keeping him from focusing on being able to breathe. A particularly sharp thrust up against the denseness of his heart sent another round of bile spewing up his mouth and a sudden black spell shuttering his eyes. When he came back to, a new round of ruby acid coated his face and decorated the bones of his shoulder, and Hiiro's golden claws tore open the flesh of his stomach in their attempt to grip at the bobbing dick rubbing against Rinne's.

New blood rushed out in an excitement to greet the world, draining his body empty in the process and coating the second, new dick in makeshift lube. It mixed poorly with the large, heavy drips of arousal dribbling down the ridges and veins, sliding over and into one another to form a thick, pink liquid that coated the golden-red flesh of his dick. The scaled hand that gripped its base could barely wrap itself around its girth, gold claws just barely coming together to click against each other. The sight only served to solidify the image of how harsh the stretch on his ass would be, and Rinne whimpered around his now bleeding tongue. Multiple nicks from his own teeth and the dragon’s spanned across the length and made any attempt to make noises even more painful than they had been before.

“Nii-san,” An alarmingly long snout pressed affectionately against his nape, the traces of Hiiro’s birth features fading faster than Rinne could keep track of in his addled state. Sharp fangs grated against the salty skin, and the words coming out from his mouth were no longer slurred as he grew into the exchange of features and the remaining signs of sickness gave way to their true nature. “Nii-san, I missed you so much… Every day, I wanted to go find you and bring you home… It’s where you _belong_.”

A nudge against Rinne’s ragged rim kept him from paying full attention to the words, and his toes weakly twitched in protest. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He was going to die. _Someone please **save me.**_

The only sounds that came from his own lips were stuttered gasps and a bloody gurgle.

Hiiro’s eyes blinked shut slowly, and he savored the smell of his brother’s body that surrounded him as he ran a forked tongue up the blemished expanse of his neck. His thrusts were erratic as he struggled to make up for their sudden new size difference, yet despite his frustrations, it ended up being of benefit to his situation. An accidental pull too far back left room for his second dick to catch on his big brother’s hole, and with inhuman strength, was forced to bottom out in one shot. Both cocks were tightly squeezed by the limited space within Rinne’s body, and under the force of such pressure, a loud _crack-pop_ - _crack_ was heard. In a short, back-to-back sequence, his hipbone had at once cracked in half, dislocated itself to make room for such a large, unwanted intrusion, and then splintered once again when even that wasn’t enough.

Rinne’s eyes rolled into the back of his head for once and all as he was finally granted the mercy of unconsciousness, and lucky he was as stomach acid followed soon after. It was shoved up his throat by the heads fighting for access to the tight space, and spewed out his mouth through neverending gag reflexes. The jerk of his body from the movements pushed his waist further into Hiiro’s harsh grip, which only grew tighter and more dangerous the more his entire body clenched and tried to reject his existence within it. A particularly pleasant feeling thrust caused the unregulated grasp on such fragile, human skin to go further than it ever had before, and soon skin was torn open to reveal the most sensitive organs. Dyed red claws ripped through healthy muscle like it was cotton, and out from under layers of fat, skin, and sinew glistened ribs and organs galore. Intestines were stretched to their limit around cock, but the lungs and liver and heart that had been straining so hard for space that hadn’t existed welcomed the new freedom. They shoved themselves through the hole that grew further and further with each thrust of the cocks whose sizes were finally beginning to settle down. The stomach coddling them was torn in some places, but it determinedly held strong against the abuse, bloating up with an endless amount of precum that was forcing itself out both ends of Rinne.

The orangish-pink slime had been oozing froth out of his hole for a long while now under the relentless beating of Hiiro’s dicks, but the addition of his mouth was a new development. It came with the push of cock against his esophagus and later into his throat, giving such liquid nowhere else to go but up when his stomach squeezed itself tight. It came out first as dribbles of liquid coughed up with bile, and then foamy froth like soap beaten in a mixer, and then finally bubbles in between thrusts as he got millisecond long reprieves. The trip up his throat wouldn’t have to be necessary much longer though, because as Hiiro’s cocks settled into their final size, they occupied his throat to its extreme. Bulging and deformed, it showed the end results of Hiiro’s lost ideals. It was an ugly sight, but to the boy lost to forgotten bloodlines, Rinne had never looked prettier. Had never looked more _his._

“Nii-san, love you, love you, love you, love, love, _mine.”_

Rinne’s unconscious body resisted the next thrust out with how firmly tucked into him Hiiro was, but that hadn’t stopped the newly turned dragon before, so he forced it anyway. With the pop of his esophagus lining as it tore under the pressure, Rinne’s body was inch by inch dragged up Hiiro’s cocks. It was like ecstasy for him, and as newly formed, weak wings flaunted themselves in response to the stimulation, a growl began to build up deep within his chest. It rumbled and rumbled, tumbling up from his scaled gut and through his broad, inhuman shoulders until it resounded through his own throat to release the loudest groan he had made that night. It shook the trees and ground underneath their feet, but he paid no attention to that. His mind was lost within itself and to the concept of how much he _loved._ How much he craved Rinne and to be by his side, and within the heat of the moment, on an impulse he didn’t even understand himself, Hiiro bit down.

Razor sharp teeth tore through flesh and the spine they made contact with shattered under nary even a touch. They tore through the soiled flesh caught between draconic maws no longer needing to click with eat move, and before the movement could even find itself carried all the way through, Rinne was lost to the world. His throat was damaged beyond repair as its innards were shredded in a movement of love, and even as his desperate body struggled for air from lungs it could no longer reach, his life was already fading. His heart had already been struggling to sustain even half the blood loss he had been dealt, and the deprivation of his right to breath was the final straw. Without oxygen, its pitiful self gave up completely. Rinne was no longer worth saving.

Cruel arousal still failed to cease in its pursuance of release. Even in the face of his brother’s death, Hiiro’s glassy green eyes were unsalvageable from the distorted clutches of love pulled from his heart by an unwanted heritage. He was too far gone now.

“Nii-san, Nii-san, Niiii-sannnn…”

Stuttering hips held nothing of their strength back in Rinne’s final moments, and in the same second of his last breath––final heartbeat––Hiiro exchanged with him something equally as precious. Thick, overwhelming amounts of cum spilled from his ribbed cocks as he pressed as deep within as he could, and the sticky liquid poured out from him and through the fleshy mess left over of his brother’s neck. It spurted through injuries to coat the shredded gap in his body, and it kept pouring until it puddled into a rapidly spreading and cooling mess underneath his corpse.

If it had been art, it would have been hidden from any eyes but those of the deranged. As it was, the only ones to witness his pathetic, miserable death were the trees, the moon, and the beast that had made sacrifice of his brother’s humanity.

Too large limbs wrapped themselves around Rinne’s lingering warmth, and as if he couldn’t even see the mess he had made, Hiiro purred against his body. It didn’t take a genius or for one to see the foggy daze in his lizard eyes to know that he was no longer entirely mentally there.

“Nii-san, mine… Mine…” His cocks spurt one last time in a pleased response to the knowledge. “Yours… Mine…”

“ _Forever._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments, kudos, and subscriptions are always appreciated to support my works! Feel free to subscribe to me here and/or follow me on twitter @somniumfaults, where I post updates, exclusive drabbles, and you can further support my works.


End file.
